


everything has changed (and now it's only you that matters)

by siwickilovebot



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, they love each other :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siwickilovebot/pseuds/siwickilovebot
Summary: “Imaging getting paid for being cute.” Garrett says idly.“You’d be rich.” Andrew says.•Andrew flirts awkwardly. Garrett is oblivious. Somehow, they make it work.





	everything has changed (and now it's only you that matters)

Garrett Watts, Andrew has decided, is the most oblivious person on planet earth. It’s been three months and 17 days since Andrew has started flirting with Garrett, and he’s still positive that the taller boy has no clue.

Granted, ‘flirting with your best friend and waiting for them to pick up on it instead of telling them how you feel’ isn’t Andrew’s greatest idea of all time, but in all honesty, he has no idea how he’d even approach that conversation.

He couldn’t exactly walk up to Garrett and say “Hey! I know you think I’m your straight best friend, but turns out I’m your bisexual best friend who would really like to be your boyfriend, actually! What do you think?”.

Well, he could, but it’s quite possible he’d pass out midway through.

And so, the flirting.

It started out small — Andrew can actually remember the first time he intentionally flirted with Garrett.

They were sitting on Shane’s couch, and Andrew was trying very hard to not stare at Garrett next to him. He looked so damn good.

“I got new pants today.” Said Garrett, out of nowhere.

This was Andrews opportunity. He was already thinking about how good Garrett looked, why not just say it?

“Yeah,” Andrew said quickly, before he second guessed himself. “You look great.”

“Really?” Garrett asked incredulously, and it kind of breaks Andrews heart a bit.

“Yeah.” Andrew said again, softly, insistently. He drops his gaze down to his lap, and when he looks up again, Garrett is slightly flustered, shifting around on the couch.

“Cool!” Garrett says awkwardly, cheeks flushing. “Wow. Thanks, Andrew.”

Andrew can’t help the grin that spreads across his face. Maybe, Andrew thinks. Maybe Garrett knows.

•

  
Garrett doesn’t know.

This much becomes apparent when it’s revealed to Andrew that this video was a blind date for him and Megan. He goes through the experience on autopilot, watching Garrett out of the corner of his eye the whole time, and it only gets worse when it gets to the editing process. Shane does most of the editing for this one, but Andrew helps.

Which means he sees everything.

Garrett talking about what a great guy Andrew is, how sweet he is, how funny he is.

He rewatches the clip of Shane asking Garrett if he’s in love with Andrew 14 times. He rewatches Garrett’s nervous stuttered denial 17 times. He over analyzes every word and glance and movement of Garrett Watts until his head aches almost as much as his heart.

It was then that he considering stopping.

Maybe Garrett wasn’t interested, maybe his denial of feelings for Andrew was real, maybe Andrew could get over him.

But then they’re looking out at the twinkling lights surrounding a docked ship and Garrett says, “This is beautiful, I want to fall in love up here.”

And then he pauses, looks around, and says “Andrew?”

And Andrew wants to say “Yes”,

He wants to say “Okay”,

“Of course”,

“I think I already have.”

But instead Andrew laughs, and the flicker of hope in his chest is restored.

•

They’re walking past a store window, and Andrew almost stops dead in his tracks. There’s a poster hanging up in the window — some advertisement for Valentine’s day, a picture of two cats curled up together on a heart shaped pillow.

Andrew slows his pace, points to it, and says: “Look, Garrett, it’s us.”

He keeps walking without checking Garrett’s reaction, half because he doesn’t want Garrett to catch the blush on his face, half because he’s nervous about what Garrett's reaction would be.

Thankfully, there’s a burst of bright laughter from next to him, and a bubbly “yeah!” in response, and the knot in Andrews chest loosens a little.

He moves forward.

•

In the aftermath of the Jeffree Star series, Andrews is less annoyed than he thought he’d be.

Sure, it wasn’t great watching his crush get hit on my another man for hours on end, but when they drive back to Garrett's place later with takeout food, he feels a bit better. And then Garrett slumps down on the couch next to him, resting most of his body weight against Andrews side, and he feels a lot better.

“That was weird,” Garrett says through a mouthful of Chinese food as Andrew scrolls through movies on Netflix, selecting one at random.

“What was weird?” Andrew asks, leaning back into the couch, shoulders brushing Garrett's.

“Jeffree flirting with me,” Garrett said, and Andrew’s nervousness levels spike. “Do you think he was being serious?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure.” Andrew says, and he has to restrain himself from adding, ‘do you want him to be serious?’, because he does not want to be a jealous mess.

“Oh, right, totally. Jeffree Star has a crush on me.” Garrett says in a disbelieving voice, and Andrew can’t stand the fact that Garrett can’t ever fathom the thought of people actually liking him. Maybe that’s what makes him say it. Or maybe it’s the warmth of Garrett’s body against his side, or the smell of his cologne, or the way his glasses are adorably crooked on his face, or maybe it’s a combination of all of these things that make him say it.

“He can join the club.” Andrew says.

And yeah, he didn’t one hundred percent plan on saying that out loud, but he’s glad he did. Because Garrett needs to know its not such an outlandish concept that someone could have a crush on him.

“Wh- H- What?” Garrett stutters, almost choking on his food.

“Have you read your comment section?” Andrew says, because he’s a coward and is _so_ not ready to have this conversation. “It’s full of people who want to marry you.”

For a second Andrew thinks he sees a flash of disappointment in Garrett's eyes, and his heart rate doubles. But it’s gone as soon as it appears, and seconds later Garrett is laughing and joking about how he’s ‘down for a marriage over the internet’ and then he’s going off on a tangent about a documentary he saw, and Andrew is painfully in love.

And so, three hours later, after the projector has turned itself off and Chinese takeout boxes litter the floor, and Garrett doses off on his shoulder, Andrew makes a pact with himself.

‘Next time’ he promises himself, resting his head on top of Garrett’s, ‘Next time. I’ll tell him.’

•

The opportunity comes during another movie night at Garrett’s house.

They’re marathoning a random show on Netflix on the projector in Garrett’s newly cleaned tiny house, but their attention has shifted — as it tends to do — from the show playing on the screen to each other. Garrett is telling some story about Shane’s dog, Uno, all big gestures and loud giggles, and Andrew can’t take his eyes off him. Garrett, still giggling, pulls up Uno’s instagram and lets out a shocked gasp, holding the screen towards Andrew so he can see.

“Wait, one MILLION followers?” Garrett says incredulously. “Does he get ad money from this?”

Andrew giggles in response, squinting his eyes against the bright screen of Garrett's phone.

Garrett sighs wistfully and taps on the latest photo posted on the account.

“Imaging getting paid for being cute.” Garrett says idly.

“You’d be rich.” Andrew says.

There’s a pause, and Andrew almost regrets making the comment, but then Garrett’s face lights up, and it he doesn’t regret it at all. Because when he looks at Garrett, the soft purple lights of the living room are reflecting in his glasses, and his hair is slightly messy, falling into his face and brushing against the top of his glasses. Because Garrett’s hands are still fidgeting with his phone, his eyes averted and his cheeks slightly flushed, and he looks so, so beautiful.

“Andrewwww, you’re so sweet!” Garrett says, voice high and nervous, and Andrew can feel his heart thumping in his chest.

He could leave it there. He really could. But he made himself a promise, and he feels like he owes Garrett this much.

And suddenly he’s hit with the reality of the situation.

It’s been nice to flirt, but when he thinks about it, he has no idea how Garrett will react. Andrew knows Garrett would never be rude about it, but he’s already resigning himself to the probability that Garrett won’t return his feelings. Their friendship could seriously be affected, and everything could change, and things would be awkward between them for a long, long time.

It’s almost enough to send Andrew into a spiral, but the thought that there's even a minuscule chance that Garrett could feel the same way pushes Andrew to take the leap.

“Garrett,” Andrew says quickly, before he can back out. “I need to tell you something.”

“Oh?” Garrett turns to face him, furrowing his eyebrows. “Yeah, what’s up?”

“Uh.” Andrew can feel his cheeks heating up, and he prays that the dim lighting is enough to mask the blush that is no doubt spreading across his cheeks. “I just realised I don’t know how to say this. Sorry. This is weird.”

Garrett tilts his head to the side adorably, and Andrew wants to scream. Instead he continues.

“Something has kind of… changed? In terms of…” Andrew takes and deep breath and tries to ignore the awkwardness that is radiating off him in waves. “You know… the way I feel. About you.”

“Oh?” Garrett’s tone is a mixture of confusion, fear, and something else, right below the surface.

Something Andrew is very familiar with at this point.

Hope.

Andrews not sure when they moved closer to each other, but the gap between them is smaller, and Andrew’s heart is beating so loudly he wonders if Garrett can hear it.

“So how do you feel about me now?” Garrett asks tentatively.

And it’s the hope in Garrett’s voice that gives him the last bit of courage that he needs.

“Like I really want to kiss you.” Andrew says quickly, letting out an involuntary nervous laugh.

“Oh, god, please do.” Garrett says quietly, breathlessly, as if he was hoping for that response the whole time, and Andrew feels like he’s going to explode.

“Wait, really?” Andrew asks anxiously. “Are you being serious or are you just-”

Andrew is cut off mid-sentence by Garrett's lips on his, and he lets out an embarrassing squeak of surprise. He recovers quickly though, sliding his hand up to cup Garrett’s cheek and melting into the kiss. It’s in that moment that Andrew wonders why he spent all his life kissing girls he was only mildly attracted to when this has been here all along. Garrett's lips are soft, softer than Andrew ever imagined, and he finds himself pressing closer, hand moving from Garrett's cheek to tangle in his hair. Garrett makes a desperate sound in the back of his throat at the movement, and Andrew almost melts.

“Andrew,” Garrett mumbles against his lips, and yeah, Andrew is definitely going to die. “This is real, right? This is-”

Andrew surges forward and reconnects their lips before Garrett can finish his sentence. The momentum of it sends them toppling backwards onto the couch, Andrew landing with a soft _whump_ on top of Garrett, and the taller boys hand immediately goes to Andrews waist to steady him.

Andrew pulls away from the kiss, hovering over Garrett, skin burning where Garrett’s hand is resting on the sliver of exposed skin on his waist where his t-shirt has ridden up.

“This is real.” Andrew says softly, and Garrett beams. He kisses Andrews nose, then his forehead, then both his cheeks, and then his lips. Over and over again. Andrews not sure he’s ever been so happy in his life.

“I thought I was going crazy,” Garrett murmurs, giggling quietly. “I thought I was so desperate for you to like me back I was imagining you flirting with me.”

Andrew laughs sheepishly and ducks his head.

“Oh, yeah, sorry about that.” Andrew says. “I was hoping you’d get the hint and I wouldn’t have to do the whole confession of feelings thing.”

“Oh!” Garrett snorts, grip on Andrews waist tightening slightly as he laughs. “Well, that backfired, huh? Still had to do the confession of feelings.”

“Mhm,” Andrew mumbles, face flushing pink and the words combined with Garrett’s grip on his waist.

“I guess it worked out though.” Garrett says, smiling up at Andrew, and he’s the most beautiful thing Andrew’s ever seen.

“Yeah,” Andrew says, “It did.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> quick little fic because i love these two sm. also i'm posting this at 4am even though i have 3 lectures tomorrow #badlifedecisions. follow me @ siwickilovebot on both tumblr and instagram!   
> (also i didn't proof read this sorry its 4am and i'm a bit tipsy and just really wanted to post it)


End file.
